opposé jusqu'au bout
by cherryburd
Summary: Lorsqu'un hors la loi décide de s'enfuir pour une raison inconnue alors qu'il allait sortir au bout d'une semaine, et lorsque qu'un gamin d'à peine 15ans est classé comme disparition inconnue... Pas si inconnue que ça,car il semblerait que le père soit au courant de quelque chose n'étant pas des plus propres... Jusqu'où l'amour viendra malgré les circonstances qui les sépare?
1. Chapitre 1: la nouvelle

les personnages ne m'apartienne pas.

couple: a vous de deviner

chapitre 1:

une cigarette a la main,un jeune homme, pensif, les cheveux volant au grés du vent,le dos apuyer contre le bâtiment blanc,en ré l'apelait Grimmjow, surnomé "la terreur", il était réputé pour être ce genre de personne que personne n'ose fréquenté sans vouloir d'ennuie.

des bruits de pas vinrent détruire le silence.

-enfin! je commencais a m'impacienter...

- Mais voyont Grimmjow. Tous sais que tu n'as jamais était armée de patience.

-on s'en fout. Alors?qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Plutot qu'est ce que TU fait? Celui ci lui tendit une feuille. Un large sourire carnassier s'affichat sur les lèvres de Grimmjow.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Toi et moi on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

Une tasse à la main,Ishin Kurosaki finissait de boire. Il lisait les dernieres nouvelles.

Celui-ci soufla lorsque il eu finit de lire.

-Alors papa? quelle sont les nouvelles?

- Ah fils! Tu es déja lever?

-Oui... Tu m'as l'air inquiet?

-Un prisonier d'infernum c'est échapper...

-Quoi? La prison de haute sécurité la plus réputé comme la pire au monde? Ishin ocha la tête afin d'afirmait cela.

infertum était une prison de haute sécurité. Tous les pires prisoniers s'y trouvé: il sufisait d'y rentré pour connaitre son destin,ne plus jamais en n'a réussi a s'y échapper depuit l'ouverture de la prison. Le suicide est belle est bien le seul moyen de se sortir de là. Les seul prisoniers qui y reste ont un moral "d'acier". Déja plus de 10 000 suicide ont était conté ces derniers mois : c'est devenue une sorte d'habitude ou de rituel chez eux.

ishin regarda son fils:

- Ichigo? Tu vas bien? tu m'as l'air tous pâle

-non ce n'est rien.

-Bon je dois y aller. J'ai rendez vous. aurevoir fils. Le paternel sortie de la maison, prit la voiture et disparue dans la ville de karakura.

* * *

Sur un bureau de marbre, était disposé trois dossiers alignés face à l'homme qui était derrière son précieux bureau._toc toc toc_  
-Oui?  
-Monsieur. Une personne demande a vous voir?  
-Bien faites le entrer Inamori.  
-Bien monsieur. La jeune fille se recula et laissa place a un homme au cheveux argenté,armé d'un sourire narquois et les paupières closes.  
-Que me vaut cette honneur Gin?  
-Rien de spécial... juste pour signaler que notre cher Jaggerjack à été prévenue.  
-Tous se déroule comme je l'avais prévue. Espérons juste que notre petite panthère bien aimé ne recommencera pas.  
-Infertum est tellement bien protéger qu'un seconde échec ne nous sera pas offert. Malheuresement pour eux. ils avaient un angle mort dans leurs surveillance. Le sourire de l'argenté s'agrandit alors un peu plus.  
-Gin. A quoi fait-tu allusion?  
-Mais à rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de me demandais cela mais à Ulquiorra.  
-Dans tous les cas, le dois le voir.  
-Mais avant...  
-Mais avant? Gin ne répondit pas et se rapprocha un peu plus du bureau de marbre.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps Gin.  
-Mais si on a tout notre temps... Maintenant que Grimmjow est rentrée à la leurs lèvres vinrent se carraissaient tout en connaissant se que cela signifier

* * *

*infertum signifie enfer en latin.

c'est trés court je l'admet. cette première histoire sera probablement de plusieurs chapitre mais très court...


	2. chapitre 2: l'enlêvement

Re-bonjour ^^

j'ai récris le chapitres 3fois pour être sur de ne pas avoir oubliés de fautes :3

et j'ai fait pareil pour l'autre chapitre ;p ( c'est grace aux reviews )

encore merci pour les reviews et il y a un béta qui va peut être m'aider et corriger le prochain chapitre, si tout ce passe bien v.v

Chapitre 2

Ichigo se préparait pour aller en cours… Ses pensée,reporté sur ce fameux prisonnier qui a fait l'exploit de s'échapper. Ce prisonnier venait de passer au info :

-… est actuellement introuvable. Nous savons qu'il s'appelle Grimmjow jaggerjack. Il est réputé pour ses meurtres et ses enlèvements. Il était le bras droit du plus grand ennemi de la police…

Il partit de la maison son sac à la main. Il constata qu'il était encore tôt et décida de faire un petit détour. Au premier carrefour il se décida de tourner a droite… Et malheureusement pour lui il n'en n'eus jamais le temps…

* * *

Autre part, toujours à karakura.

Ishinn sortit de la voiture après s'être garer à l'écart pour ne pas que l'on sache qu'il était là.

Il entra dans le grand bâtiment devant lui.

-bonjour monsieur kurosaki. Plusieurs personne le saluèrent mais il n'y fit pas attention et monta au derniers étage. Il se dirigea à la dernière porte pour entrer dans son bureau.

Toc toc toc.

-entrez.

-Bonjour monsieur kurosaki.

-ah bonjour. Justement je contais t'appelais… alors ?

-il est dans le secteur.

-bien. Nous allons nous y mettre dés aujourd'hui pour le récupérer.

-euh c'est-à-dire que…

-Qui à t-il Hisagi ? Je t'écoute. Le dénommé lui tendit une feuille.

- Nous l'avons reçue par fax ce matin à votre arrivée.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

* * *

Notre derrière la fameuse table de marbre était en train de boire une tasse de thé avec Gin en face.

-Et bien Gin, tu m'as l'air préoccupé…

-Mmmm je me demande ce que Grimmjow conte faire de lui.

-Je pense qu'il va en profiter…

-Ou le battre.

-l'un ou l'autre ne nous en importe peu.

-Si il le garde en un seul morceau…

-Gin ne t'en fait pas. Il connaît les règles.

- Sans les respecter.

-Ulquiorra est avec eux ! Gin ! ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ce garçon… Gin fit une mou boudeuse qui fit rire son amant. Notre homme (qui aime sa table de marbre) reprit :

-Temps qu'il est avec eux, nous sommes sûr qu'il ne craint rien.

-Du monde extérieur... Mais pas … Gin ne voulue pas finir sa phrase à cause du regard si-tu-dis-un-mots-de-plus-je-te-tues-dans-les-secondes-a-venir-dans-d'atroce-souffrance-comme-tu-n'as-jamais-connues-jusqu'à-présent (ndla: dsl pour le long mots mais je kiffe quand c'est super ultra Hiper long…) menaçant de son amant.

-bien... Je ne dirais plus mots. Aizen.  
-sage décision.

* * *

pendant ce temps là:  
Ichigo s'était réveiller, il se sent balloter de gauche a droite puis de droite a gauche. Puis une porte qui s'ouvre, une discussion de deux hommes une autre porte d'ouverte et pour finir, se sent projeter sur un matelas avant d'entendre la porte claquer...

* * *

Grimmjow claqua la porte.  
- Grimmjow... Pourquoi as-tu mis ce gamin dans ta chambre?  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu aurai préférer que je le mette dans la tienne? Riposta celui-ci  
- Non. Mais la cave serais une meilleure solutions. Non seulement tu aurais ta chambre,mais en plus tu pourrais fermer a clé.  
- la cave a une fenêtre casser. Il aurai pue s'enfuir. Aurait -tu perdu de ton intelligence Ulquiorra?  
- je l'ai fait réparer. Les deux hommes étaient en tension, mettant les autres mal a l'aise ( si il en avait).  
Ulquiorra se tourna vers la cuisine et continua:  
- De plus. Il ne faut pas qu'il boit toute les bouteilles de vins...  
- qu'est ce que t'insinue par là? Cracha t-il le plus poliment du monde.  
-qu'elles t'appartiennent. Grimmjow ayant comprit ce qu'il voulait dire se mit sur la défensive  
- j'suis pas un alcolo le glaçon mobile! Ulquiorra ne releva pas l'insulte qui était a son gout stupide. Il garda son air vide et repartie fait ce qu'il avait a faire.

* * *

et une 4ième relecture, je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des fautes -.-', je suis vraiment désoler.

si tout ce passent bien avec mon béta, il a dit qu'il conterait corriger mes 2 chapitres publiés ( je vais finir par être totalement indépendante de lui v.v) a conditions que je l'aide pour le dessins ( ce que je vais faire sans hésiter µ.µ )

ensuite, je conte publiés les chapitres tous les week-end afin de ne pas être irrégulière dans les publications ^.^

allez je vous laisse, bye bye et bonne journée ;p


	3. Chapitre 3: ou suisje?

merci pour les reviews.

Mon béta c'est décider de me laisser tomber à cause de la jalousie de sa petite amie... Et dire qu'on avait trouvé un marché (lui il récupère mes fautes, en plus il avait toutes les histoires à l'avance et moi je lui faisait tous ces dessins, ce qui me dérangeaient pas...) qui nous allaient à merveille...

Tout ça pour dire que recherche un bêta (de préférence le/le petit(e) ami(e) qui s'en fiche royal) peu importe qui du moment qu'il reprend mes fautes.

merci d'avance :D

Chapitre 3

Ichigo se réveilla non sans mal. Il regarda autour de lui. Que faisait-il là ? Il se remémora ses derniers souvenirs : les info à la télé, le petit détours qu'il contait faire avant de sombrer dans le noir total. Il continua de scruter la pièce une chambre des plus banals.

Il se relava pour se diriger vers la porte. Fermé à clé. Mais ou était-il enfin ? Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il devait être au premiers ou deuxième étage : il semblait être dans une maison assez luxueuse pour lui Mais rien lui permettant de sortir de cette endroit : c'était bien sa veine, lui qui voulait juste aller en cours.

* * *

A karakura.

Ishinn Kurosaki était désemparé, sa main tremblé. La lettre était formel :

« _Mr Kurosaki._

_Comme vous venez de constater : nous connaissons votre véritable identité et vous ne pourrais donc plus fuir._

_Si vous abandonnez vos plans afin de récupérer Grimmjow Jaggerjack sans aucune tentative de le retrouver alors aucun problème ne vous sera causé._

_En revanche, si vous tentez quoi que soit, nous serons dans l'obligation de tuer votre fils._

_Aucun dommage ne lui sera causer si vous ne faites rien._

_Vous avez le choix : Jaggerjack ou votre fils._

_Nous vous laissons méditer et surtout faites le bon choix. »_

Hisagi souffla, décidément il n'y avait pas que eux qui avait travaillé sur leurs ennemis et avait trouvés trop de chose à leur sujet.

-Je pense qu'il vaut tiré un trait sur ce voyou. Prononça Ishin malgré qu'il due arrachait son cœur de sa poitrine.

-… Vous avez raison. Un souffle se fit entendre. Plus de 5 ans ruiné à l'aide d'une seule lettres.

- Une lettre et des infos personnelles nous concernant. Quand vont-ils nous contacter ?

- Dans 12 heures…

- alors on a 12h pour mettre un plan en place.

* * *

Autre part à … On sais pas la ville

Aizen et Gin se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

-Dans une heure… Murmurât Gin tout en se léchant les lèvres.

-A ton avis, Que vont-il faire ?

-Hum … Prononça t-il faisant comme s'il n'en avait aucune idée. Je n'sais pas.

-Alors mon plan échoueras.

- Oh. Tu veux qu'il fasse quelles réponse ?

- Ce n'est pas une réponse que je cherche mais… Aizen ne finit sa phrase par pure envie et idée en tête. Gin qui le remarqua, fit une mine boudeur de ne pas savoir la suite.

* * *

Dans la même ville… ou pas.

Grimmjow attendait dans la salle à manger, il avait faim et commençais à perdre patience.

Il était assis sur une chaise en bois et en cuir. La table, elle était en vieux chêne.

voilà votre repas monsieur. Notre éternel bleuté sauvage sentit sa faim augmenter.

-C'est quoi ?

-De la viande de kangourou monsieur

-Pourquoi pas. Allez tu peux disposer.

-Bien monsieur, merci monsieur.

Enfin de la viande, les légumes ce n'était pas son truc alors que de la viande… Sa change de la prison : petit pois avec deux saucisse…

Ulquiorra arriva et remarqua l'immense faim de son colocataire

-Il est 11h30 et le repas n'est qu'a 12h.

-M'enfoue. J'bouffe quand j'veux.

-On dirais que la prison ne t'a pas appris la politesse.

-Et alors ? Sa t'pose un problème ?

-Non.

-En plus on a champ libre toute la journée et je fais ce que je veux du gamin. A ces mots il se mit a réfléchir de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire faire : lui mettre un collier pour chien autour du coup et le balader dans tout le jardin ? Non le terrain est bien trop grand il aurais la flemme…

Ulquiorra remarqua facilement qu'il réfléchissait

-chapeau bas

-hein ? pourquoi ?

-parce que tu réfléchies

-rahh j'vais t'arrachais les yeux et te les faire bouffé… répondit celui-ci

-impossible

-et pourquoi ? sourit-il d'un air provocateur. Mais son camarade resta de blanc face a sa ( ndla: le jeu de mot n'est pas voulue)

-Parce que tu es trop faible.

-Répète un peu ? Grimmjow craqua, c'est lui qu'il va promené partout dans le jardin et il ne risque pas de ce laçait de ça (avec quelque photo en route).

-Non. Tu m'as très bien entendue. A moins que tu deviennes sourd… Infertum t'a décidemment pas amélioré.

-J'l'en***** ( Y'a des limites a la grossièreté) Infertum , et toi avec ! Ulquiorra sentit bien que Grimmjow en avait mare et se décida de retirer.

-Qu'est ce t'a ? t'a les chocottes ?

-Non. Mais comparé à toi je ne cherche pas la m**** ( j'l'avais dit)

-Ferme là un peu ! Si je suis partie à infertum c'est parce que les flics ont rappliqué et c'est pas grâce a toi que j'en suis sortie. Espèce d'iceberg de malheur.

-Alors je change de surnom ? Pourquoi pas ? Ulquiorra fit un léger sourire mais personne ne le vit et encore moins Grimmjow car il était dos à lui : décidemment, sa l'amusé de l'embêter.

* * *

voilà le troisième chapitre.

j'ai une amie qui adore le GrimmHali ( grimmjow x halibel ) et qui à lue une de mes histoires qui n'a rien a voir avec ça et qui m'a demandé de faire un O.S soit sur le grimmhali (pour elle) soit sur le grimmichi ( pour la convaincre que le grimmichi est un super couple - ce dont elle ne pense pas mais alors pas du tout) bref,si jamais j'accepte de faire un O.S la dessus, est ce que vous voudriez le lire?

P.S: review s'il vous plait...


	4. Chapitre 4: le face à face

Me voila pour ce chapitre 4 ^^

Et merci à Natsuki-Kuun pour la correction!

Chapitre 4

13H, à 5min de karakura.

Trois hommes se trouvaient face à face. L'un d'entre eux était Isshin et en face de lui se trouvait Jaggerjack et un autre homme. Cette personne était tout à fait inconnue pour Kurosaki.

« - Où est-il ? Isshin tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme.

- De qui tu parles ? Ichigo ? Ca c'est pas mon problème. C'est à lui qu'il faut demander. »

Grimmjow pointa alors du doigt celui qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« - Il est quelque part… Je vous le dirais si vous me donner votre réponse . On entendit un soupire là avant avant que Kurosaki ne reparle.

- J'abandonne Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Le concerné lui montra un sourire carnassier en guise de remerciement

« - Bien. Alors dans ce cas… L'inconnue pointa son arme sur l'homme qui venait de parler puis tira.

- On s'casse. Grimmjow et son compagnon partirent alors tranquillement et Isshin entendit un rire du bandit. Mais plusieurs hommes les encerclèrent et l'homme a terre se releva.

- Gilet par balle…

-C'est exact. Alors comme tu sais cela tu as le droit de répondre à deux question.

- Lesquelles?

- Premièrement : Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis un homme du même grade que Grimmjow, qui me surnomme le glaçon ambulant ou l'iceberg de malheur. A ces mots, le bleuté se mit a rire. Isshin compris alors que c'était le bleuté qui avait tout organisé.

- Puisque tu n'es pas décidé a me dire qui tu es, je vais t'en posé une autre. Est-ce bien toi qui a monté cette affaire?

- Non.

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Vos deux questions ont était posées. Sur ce, au revoir. Puis les hommes d'Isshin furent encerclé (rassurez vous c'est fini) et les deux partirent tranquillement.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans une limousine.

« - décidément Ulquiorra sait pertinemment ce qu'il fait. Gin gardait son petit sourire sadique depuis que la première balle avait était tirée.

- Kurosaki ne s'attendait pas à ce que Grimmjow soit là… Mon plan a faillit échouer.

- As-tu remarquer la moue qu'a fait Ulquiorra en voyant son adversaire se relever ?

- Oui, il s'y attendait tout comme moi. Isshin n'a pas était très malin pour les questions.

- Le glaçon ambulant… très bonne idée, mais tôt ou tard il le découvrirons.

- Non il découvrirons une fausse identité ou même plusieurs le connaissant. De petits rires provenant de Gin se firent entendre.

- Alors ce que tu voulais c'est qu'il riposte ?

- C'est exact mon cher Gin…Chauffeur, nous y allons.

- Bien monsieur. »

* * *

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra marchait dans une rue sombre…

« - Alors le glaçon ambulant, tu aimes tes surnoms ?

- Non.

- Avoue que sans ça t'aurai été obligé de tous balancer

- J'aurai dit une fausse identité…

- Mouais… Où il est l'gamin ?

- C'est pas a moi de m'en charger

- Alors il est encore là bas… Sur la route ils croisèrent une bande de voyou.

- Alors vous deux ? on se promène dans la rue ? Le chef se contentait de les provoquer verbalement

- On est pressé, dégage ! Grimmjow n'avait pas que ça à faire taper la discute à des débiles qui s'y croient ? eEt puis quoi encore.

- Allez les gars. On va le remettre à sa place

- Laisse les moi Ulquiorra. A ses mots il sortit un flingue et tira sans ménagement. Puis une fois fini ils continuèrent leur route les ignorant

- Tu es horrible Grimmjow.

- T'as raison, la prochaine fois si j'ai le temps je leur fait leur fête et avec souffrance

- Je ne parlais pas de ça… décidément tu es irrécupérable.

- Je sais. »

* * *

Isshin était déconcerté. Il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement. Et ce mec… Il s'est foutu de lui.

En plus, leur hommes étaient mieux placé : sur les toits des environs avec des armes capable de tiré à de grande distance.

Quelle poisse, ils avaient tous prévue depuis le début… Et ci ce n'est pas cet inconnu… alors c'était quelqu'un de plus intelligent… De plus, ils n'ont même pas réussi à récupéré Ichigo et n'ont pas eu quoi que se sois qui puisse les aidées.

« Je pense que vous comptez continuez à courir après Jaggerjack… C'est votre choix… Mais vous n'avez rien à gagné, même pas votre fils. Maintenant nous vous disons définitivement au revoir. »

Les derniers mots de cet inconnu nommé Ulquiorra que celui-ci ne connaissaient même pas.

Alors oui, oui il courrait après Le bandit ou plutôt SON bandit, et même cet inconnut qui l'a rabaissé, assez pour l'énerver en aurait pour son grade…

« - Monsieur Kurosaki, au rapport : il n'y a eu aucun mort mais la moitié des hommes ont été blessés.

- C'est bizarre, ils n'ont pas cherché à tuer… Ils ont fait ça pour nous déstabilisé et permettre aux deux autres de s'échapper. Rrahh ils ont toujours une longueur d'avance quoi qu'on fasse. Bon, trouvez qui est l'homme qui accompagnait ce Jaggerjack.

- Bien monsieur ! »

Il les aura, oui ! Un jour il les aura !

* * *

Et voilà c'est finie !

J'ai eue beaucoup d'inspi ^^

Merci d'avoir lue et...

review?


	5. Chapitre 5: retournement de situations

Chapitre 5

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se dirigèrent dans l'immeuble le plus grand de la ville, mais part derrière : si jamais quelqu'un savait ou ils se trouvaient, ils se retrouveraient dans de beau draps. Toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient des yakusa, gangster, maffieux, mafioso etc… C'est pourquoi toutes les personnes qui y rentraient devaient se présenter et passer par derrière. Personne ne savait le secret de ce grand bâtiments, pas même la police et aucun soupçon la dessus ne s'y trouvait, beaucoup de personnes avait infiltré la marine, la police ou encore les militaires pour servir leurs maître et dire les plans de leur ennemis. Tout était prévue dans les moindres détails. Même les gardes n'y faisaient pas exception : ils devaient signaler chaque petite chose suspect.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow marchait tranquillement. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un yakuza de haut grade, la tension est devenue assez élevée d'un coups : Ce yakuza et leur chef ne s'aimais pas ou très peu. Mais celle-ci fut vite descendue car quelqu'un l'appela en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin ignorant que le yakuza en question leur a fait un mauvais coup bas.

* * *

« Papa, pourquoi est-ce qu'Ichigo n'est pas là ?

Et bien… Comment dire ? Il va s'absenter quelques jours en classe verte.

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous l'a pas dit ?

Ah bon ? Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Oh le vilain, je lui donnerai une bonne leçon… » Karin et Yuzu, les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo, s'inquiétaient pour leur frères et savoir que leur pères mentait pour une bonne raison ne les aider pas à se calmer, au contraire, ça ne faisait que les angoisser un peu plus chaque instant. Le père quand à lui, avait beau se retenir de paniquer et de partir en sanglot il gardait néanmoins une mine affligé. Le repas du soir ne fut pas le plus amusant. Lorsque Karin et Yuzu remontèrent pour aller se coucher, le père prétexta faire ses comptes pour rester dans le salon. Être seul et tout lâcher : la meilleure solution pour se calmer. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, comme un fontaine. Qu'est ce que la vie lorsque l'ont sait que nous avons étaient coupable de la souffrance de notre fils ?

* * *

Ichigo ignorait l'heure et la date. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son ventre gargouillait. Et s'il avait faim à ce point là c'est que sa faisaient un bout de temps qu'il était là. Il avait vue le couché de soleil et il est encore là. Toute une journée de coincer ici, voir deux : la poisse. Sa famille devait s'inquiéter tout comme ses amis du lycée. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Depuis qu'il était arrivée ici, il n'avait vue personne. Il avait soif, il avait faim et il était fatigué. Couché sur le lit, le regard dans le vide, il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Que peut-il faire ?

Ça il le savait : attendre. Pour faire quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ainsi le cycle de ses pensées.

Pathétique, il était pathétique. Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à quelqu'un. Ichigo était heureux et soulagé. Ses misérables pensées laisser place à une joie immense malgré qu'il ne le connaît pas.

* * *

Grimmjow en avait marre, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer se coucher. Mais lorsque qu'il s'apprêta a rentrer, il réaliser qu'il l'avait mis son « nouveau colocataire » à l'intérieur, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et entre calmement.

* * *

Aizen et Gin était sur une table regardant Une certaine personne, le sourire au lèvres.

En face d'eux, celui-ci prit la parole :

« Alors Sosuke ? Qu'en pense-tu ? Tes hommes risque facilement de me dire tes planques sans même s'en rendre compte…

Et bien… Comment te dire ? Ce n'est pas qu'être blond te rend imbécile que tes cheveux longs et tes dents parlaient alignés ne te donne pas vraiment l'intelligence d'une femme. Mais mes hommes étaient en libre conscience de tes petites blagues, à cette heure là tes puces sont dans la poubelle… Tu peux regarder si tu désire à ce point découvrir mes planques. Le dénommer perdit son sourire et jeta le détecteur sur la table en partant.

Le coup des puces dans la poubelle était une bonne idée…

Et dire que mes hommes ont fait la même chose… Ainsi je découvrirai tous les endroits qu'il garde secret.

Certes, mais ce n'était pas très futées de ta part.

Parfois les choses les plus simples peuvent offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux…

* * *

Voili voilou c'est fini

Allez, bye bye et bonne journée

P.S: je ne publierais pas la suite avant un moment... tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, que je manque de temps et en plus ça fait une semaine que je n'entend plus ma béta ( t'es là?).

bref! au revoir et désolé pour les fautes :)


End file.
